2 Girls and a Banshee
by Jayda310
Summary: Find out what happens when 15-year-old Josie Scott and 8-year-old Katy Scott meets 8-year-old Scarah Screams. (References to Spectra)


Josie Scott walked into her little sister's room 2 o'clock in the morning, the floorboards creaking underneath her. She had this weird feeling in her gut that not only was their new house haunted, but what ever was haunting her house was coming after Katy.

"Katy..." a girl's voice called out Katy's name in a whisper. The little 8 year old girl opened her eyes and gasped in horror as she looked at the figure that was standing in the doorway to her room. "Ssssshhhhh... it's ok. It's only me, Josie" Josie said to her little sister approaching her. "Why did you call my name!" Katy Scott demanded. Josie was always trying to scare her. "I didn't call your name." Josie said. Katy watched her sister. Her mouth was closed when she heard the voice again. It said "Katy, come play with me..." The 2 sister's stared at each other in fright.

Then the voice said, "Josie go to bed. Me and your sister is," the voice continued in a deeper more devilish voice "TRYING TO HAVE A PLAY DATE!" The 2 girls screamed and held tightly on to each other. Josie was only 15 but her parents trusted her to watch Katy and they was alone in the house for the week. "Josie, I have a knife..."

Meanwhile:

A girl grabbed the biggest knife in the Scott's house. The screaming from upstairs didn't bother her at all. She had black,puffy,hair that went a little past her shoulders.. Her skin was a pale shade of greenish blue and where her eyes was suppose to be, was white blank spaces. "I'm coming up stairs," she said, warning them. But she stopped. She tried to remember why she was doing this but she couldn't.

She was only a 8 year old banshee. She was from the monster community. The monster's was trying to convince the humans that they wasn't monsters like they thought and they will never hurt them. The only thing Scarah Screams (the name of the banshee) remembered was that she was bored and just wanted to play with somebody. She had seen Katy playing and thought she was nice. But her sister was always stopping them from playing together. Josie. An ugly name that was just as ugly as her personality.

Katy had never met her and she never will unless Josie was out of the picture. So Scarah decided the only time they can become friends is during the night when Josie was asleep. So Scarah snook away and creeped into their house while their parents was away.

Unfortunately for Scarah, Josie had decided to wake up at that moment. So Scara grabbed a knife just incase Josie wanted to get in the way. Of course Scara would never hurt Josie, that would go against everything her community was trying to do. It was just there incase Josie wanted to hurt her, you know, self defense. This wasn't the first time Scarah visited the Scott's house. She came regally during the night, something Josie refereed to as "haunting". She didn't know why, she was a banshee not a ghost. Scarah fixed her green hairband and made sure her sleeveless green turtleneck and mini skirt (that was sometimes jade green and other times brown) was wrinkle free. The 8 year old banshee continued up the the stairs.

Back To The Girls:

Josie and Katy clanged on to each other for their lives. All they had was each other in their most desperate time of need. Katy started to cry. "God, you are such a baby. Be scared, DON'T CRY!" Josie said, rolling her eyes. "SHUT UP!" Katy screamed. "You know I'm still in charge and I know you hid the big belt in your closet" Josie threatened Katy. "If you spank me, I'm telling mom!" Katy shouted. "SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Scarah screamed, using her devilish voice again. At least they stopped screaming,Scarah thought. It was weird. Her last name is "Screams" yet she always hated screaming ever since she was a little girl.

"Hello?" Scarah Screams whispered, poking her head into the room. It appeared to be empty. She walked in and slowly walked over to the bed. She peeked under the bed. Katy was under the bed, shaking with terror in the corner. Katy opened her mouth to scream but before she could Scarah said, "Don't scream. Please. I just want to be friends." Katy grabbed the banshee and pulled her under the bed. "MY sister is in the closet with a taser and a net..." Katy continued, "I keep A LOT of stuff in my room." Scarah nodded, "thinks for the info" she whispered. Scarah lifted her hand and thought of her friend Spectra and the tricks she taught her. A sadness that was too much to handle overcame her. She lowered her hand as she thought about her old best friend spectra. She moved away when people started to threaten monsters even though she's a ghost so it's not like they could kill her, but her parents wouldn't listen. Scarah shook her head."What's wrong?" Katy asked. "Nothing".

Scarah Screams lifted her hand again and remembered the tricks Spectra taught her. The tape dispenser lifted and taped the closet door shut. "WHAT ARE YOU-" Scarah covered Katy's mouth. "I need to talk to you." "Umm... ok." Katy said. "I just want to be your friend. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." Scarah apologized.

"It's ok. I'll be your friend. I know what it feels like to have no friends." Katy said. "Thanks!" Scarah exclaimed. They crawled from underneath the bed. "I gotta go before your sister kills me. Or before my parents notice I'm gone and they kill me when I get home." Scarah said as she started to climb our the window. "Just untapped the door to let your sister out." "Ok. Where do you live?" Katy asked. But Scarah Screams was already gone. "You could've at least told me your name." Katy grumbled as she untapped the closet doors to let her sister out.

"Where is she! Where is that devil! If she ever comes around here again I'm going to-!" "DO NOTHING!" Katy exclaimed, cutting Josie off. "She is my friend I refuse to lie here while you talk trash about her!" said while she pushed Josie out of her room. She locked the door. "Let me in you little *****!" Katy eyes went big as she listened to the harsh words coming from her so-called "sister" 's mouth. Hatred filled her soul. She picked up the knife that Scarah had dropped and stabbed it through the door. A hating silence filled the house. "She's my friend..." Katy whispered as she climbed into her bed. Katy felled asleep with a thousand questions about her new friend and a thousand suspicions about her "sister".


End file.
